A variety of base substitution Lactose o super c operators will be obtained mutationally, tested for their repressor binding characteristcs in vivo and in vitro, and sequenced to determine the site and type of the base alteration. In vitro work with tight-binding repressors will be continued in an effort to discover the basis of the tight-binding phenomenon.